


seven

by jayeinacross



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're twenty-three, and they have their whole lives ahead of them. But they're twenty-three, and there's no fireworks when they see each other, no sudden, innate knowledge that they're completely right for each other -- no bond, which means they have their whole lives ahead of them, with a love that will always be weighed down by fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twenty-three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820951) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



> This is fic for [kiyala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala)'s amazing soulbonding fic, [twenty-three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/820951), which you should read because a) it's fantastic, and b) this little thing will make more sense if you have.

They're twenty-three, and they have their whole lives ahead of them. But they're twenty-three, and there's no fireworks when they see each other, no sudden, innate knowledge that they're completely right for each other -- no bond, which means they have their whole lives ahead of them, with a love that will always be weighed down by fear. It's not an unfounded fear by any means; Combeferre saw what happened when Enjolras' father met his soulmate. Nothing can get in the way of a bond, not even a marriage and a son, and not even seven years of being in love with your best friend.

He tries to tell himself that it's better this way, but Combeferre is slipping, and he has been for a long time. Every time Courfeyrac smiles at him and he can't help smiling back, he tells himself that they're just setting themselves up for heartbreak.

He wishes he was more convincing. 

Control is easy to speak of, but is far more difficult in practice. He sits too close to Courfeyrac, their thighs pressing together, and perhaps that's justified when there are three more of their friends trying to squeeze onto the couch beside them, but not so much when they're alone. Their hands brush and Combeferre wants to kiss Courfeyrac again, to go back to a time when they were certain that they'd be bonded, because they couldn't imagine it being any other way. Even now, when Combeferre is buried in his work, he always makes time for Courfeyrac, who lightens the load just by being nearby, talking and smiling -- but there's a wall between them now, fragile but undeniable, and now they're too afraid to act on what they had before in case it's torn away from them completely.

When Courfeyrac sees Combeferre's worried look after Enjolras and Grantaire run out of Grantaire's twenty-third birthday party, he tells him, "They'll work it out eventually."

Bonds always work out, even if at the cost of something else. They know already that this won't be easy for Enjolras and Grantaire, but they're both convinced that they'll figure it out, however long it might take. But themselves, neither Combeferre nor Courfeyrac are so sure of. They have the line they've drawn, unspoken of but agreed upon nonetheless; they approach it and back away, over and over again.

But they can only resist for so long. The line is getting harder and harder to see every day, fading a little more every time Courfeyrac makes him laugh, every time Combeferre remembers how much he loves him. So when Enjolras tells him that he's going to move in with Grantaire, for once, Combeferre stops thinking too hard, and steps over that line.

He's certain that Enjolras has no idea -- when Combeferre tells him that Courfeyrac's agreed to move in, he just looks relieved that he won't be leaving him without a roommate. He's sure that at least a few of their friends can see what's going on -- sometimes he worries that they're a little too obvious -- but Enjolras has never been good at this. When they help Enjolras move into the new house, Grantaire catches Combeferre's eye and gives him a small smile, eyes flickering to Courfeyrac across the room. It's Grantaire that understands this situation best, except their paths have split. They're both in love, but Grantaire is bonded to his and Combeferre is not, but neither are easy things to work through nonetheless.

Any day now, Courfeyrac might find his own soulmate, and Combeferre can't forget that. But they've crossed the line now, even if it's just an inch, and not even fear can overshadow the sliver of hope Combeferre has.


End file.
